Lugia, Legend of the Sea
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Factories on the southern shore of Nintendo City are burned in flames by a strange white aura, which researches discover to be an angered, legendary Pokemon. Can the Smashers calm the mighty Lugia and save Nintendo City, or will Lugia unleash its rage?
1. The Strange Aura

**Lugia, Legend of the Sea**

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

Yoshizilla: Well, well, well. Today is Godzilla's grand fifty third birthday, and what do I plan to do today? I plan to celebrate it well, with pride and honor. So this means that there will be no humor-related fanfics from me up on the site today. Now I honestly don't care or not if it's a great Saturday or if it's November (my _least favorite_ month), I plan to celebrate Godzilla's breathtaking birthday like there is no tomorrow! And with that, I will now give you fine ladies and gentlemen, viewers of all ages, a Super Smash Brothers story, based on the exploits of Godzilla himself in his premier, dark-themed movie. And with that, all I have to say is read, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Lugia, the Super Smash Brothers, and anything fully created by or relate to Nintendo are the full property of and owned by Nintendo.

------------

Darkness, covered with deadly, green smog in the polluted atmosphere, filled the night sky over the industrial area by the southern shore of Nintendo City. The factories pumped out dangerous chemicals into the water nearby, the water a disgusting, darkish green color. The workers within the many factories worked as much as they could, the interiors appearing unpolished. Little did these workers know that they were disrupting the balance of peace and tranquility of Nintendo City, and that a huge, monstrous force would bring doom to them all...

"Hey, when do we get paid?" One of the workers asked the worker next to him.

The other worker shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. The chairman hasn't paid us in a week, so I doubt that we'll get paid at all..."

It was then that the electricity started to turn on and off, with leaks starting to come out of exhaust pipes above, which started to fall apart. It was then that the factory started to shake, and the workers screamed as they clung to the wall, holding on as the pipes fell from the ceiling and crashed on the floor, the water leaking out on the floor.

Another worker nearby quickly glanced to the nearby window, and screamed in horror as he noticed a white glare coming from the dark green water. A loud, ear-splitting screech was then heard, and all of the workers in different factories all moaned and covered their ears as the screech caused the windows to break into pieces of glass.

The loud screech stopped, and a yellow beam formed around the white aura in the water, which then fired at one of the factories, causing it to explode. The powerful beam moved slowly to the right, causing the factories in its path to explode within contact. After fifteen seconds, the beam stopped, and the white aura in the water disappeared. The fires caused by the explosion started to increase spreading over to over factories that didn't explode, resulting in a gigantic fire. All of the workers screamed as they tried to escape, but they were burned alive by the hot fire, the factories burning up in flames, with the smoke rising up into the dangerous, carbon-filled atmosphere.

------------

"Last night, seven hundred thousand and thirteen hundred workers have perished alongside with many factories in a great fire caused by a strange white aura in the polluted water nearby," Explained the female news reporter, holding several papers in her hands, "What is this strange white aura? Researchers are now in the process of discovering what it is."

Dr. Hoshi turned off the television set with the remote control, and he got up from the big red couch, heading to the kitchen, to see Falco sitting at the table's far western end, reading the newspaper, while Mr. Game-and-Watch was trying to clean the stove. Dr. Hoshi walked towards Falco and said, "So, you heard of what happened, to?"

Falco sighed, and he looked up at Dr. Hoshi, nodding. "Yeah. Who would have thought that something would happen in a place like _that._" He chuckled a bit, shaking his head. "Boy, it must be some annoyed ecologists or whatever they are."

Dr. Hoshi rolled his eyes, putting his hands on his hips, "Falco, I seriously doubt that ecologists have anything to do with the destruction of Nintendo City's industrial area. Besides..." He took a seat. "Since when have you ever heard of a white aura popping up regularly?"

Falco scratched his head. "Ummm... well... errr..."

Luigi then ran into the kitchen, gasping. "Doc! Did you see... what happened yesterday!?" He gasped, his face with a shocked expression, "All of the factories! ...They burned in flames! And then they disintegrated!"

Dr, Hoshi nodded. "Yes, indeed. However, we will all know the answer to this when the researchers find out what is this strange white aura. Speaking of which..." The highly intelligent, purple Yoshisaurus got up from his seat and adjusted his light-blue glasses. "Dr. Mario and I have to go there, as well. We are researchers, you know." With that said, he left the kitchen, and approached to his lab, calling out Dr. Mario's name.

Luigi trembled, scared by the thought of what the strange white aura could be. "Falco, you don't think that there could be something not from this world... do you?" He gulped.

Falco groaned, putting his left hand on his face. "Look, Luigi, just calm down. I'm sure there will be an explanation for this," The blue-colored bird asked, getting up from his seat and leaving the newspaper on the table, heading out of the kitchen and going upstairs.

Luigi stayed in the kitchen, still trembling with the thought of a dangerous thing that could be within the strange white aura...


	2. Exploring the Ruined Ruins

Dr. Hoshi and Dr. Mario were both at the site of the attack from last night. Along with them were several other scientists, who stuck closely together and had masks over their mouths. They were all very cautious, as they knew that one wrong step could awaken the threat that happened last night.

"What did you pick, Messemini?" Dr. Hoshi asked as he approached a male Goomba professor.

The Goomba professor turned to face Dr. Hoshi, showing him a piece of metal stained by radioactivity. "This tiny piece of metal seems to have been stained by the attack. I suggest that the factories should close down before any-"

"Harryhausen, we got trouble!" Another scientist shouted, pointing out to the ocean. "Look! There it is, the white aura!"

All of the scientists, including Dr. Hoshi and Dr. Mario, looked out to the ocean. A white aura was visible, and a loud screech was heard. The scientists all scrambled around and hid behind the destroyed scraps, with Dr. Hoshi and Dr. Mario hiding under a destroyed mine cart. It was then that a large, gigantic reptilian-bird Pokemon arisen from the ocean, white as pure snow and its smooth spikes all bluish. The strange Pokemon then stretched its wide, featherless wings and flew all over the destroyed ruins of the burned factories, causing powerful gusts to knock the ruined remains of the buildings down. The scientists all stood as close to the objects as possible, not to be blown by the powerful gusty wind. The flying Pokemon screeched loudly, and headed into the northern direction.

Dr. Hoshi gasped, looking up to see the wind tearing through the ruins. He looked at Dr. Mario and stated, "Dr. Mario, you will never believe this, but a large Pokemon just arisen from the ocean and is flying to the north!"

Dr. Mario's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Really!?" He exclaimed, rubbing his head. "Dear lord..." He looked at Dr. Hoshi. "What kind of Pokemon was it?"

Dr. Hoshi folded his arms, stating, "Well, we're going to have to go to the Library to see what it is." The purple Yoshisaurus stated, and he and Dr. Mario, as well as the scientists who were lucky enough to survive the powerful gusty winds, left the ruins of the factories and headed back to Nintendo City.

A lone scientist, however, stayed and watched in awe as the strange Pokemon slowly faded as it flew to the north...


End file.
